


No More Turn Aside

by gurrier



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurrier/pseuds/gurrier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes bought his brother the most expensive traditional wedding present for a homosexual couple: a slave girl to bear their children. He's found the perfect one, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Turn Aside

Sherlock likes to watch. Well, he likes to watch and issue orders. John is fine with that, and it not like Molly has a choice, is it? So Sherlock watches and issues orders, and John touches her and touches her and touches her, until she's writhing and begging and they're ready to let her come. 

It doesn't take much, these days. Her body's ripening, growing rounder and more sensitive as their son grows inside her. Her breasts are fuller now, a handful for John to cup, and aching for a firmer touch. He's leaning back in his chair, a hand on each breast as she kneels astride him, and his thumbs are lightly, so lightly stroking across her areolae. He'd hardly have to move to lick across her tender nipples, or suck one into his mouth. She gasps at the thought, her hips rocking forward against the air.

Sherlock chuckles. He's sitting on the arm of the chair, one hand playing in John's hair. He can see everything: the flush on her face and chest, the sweat on her forehead, her lips swollen from biting on them. She'd have been too self-conscious, in her old life, to let someone see her like this, but this what John and Sherlock want from her. She still can't look Sherlock in the eye, though, so she tips her head back and closes her eyes.

"Oh, very good, Molly," Sherlock praises, his voice low and amused. "John likes that. Stretch a bit more more, show him those pretty breasts." 

She gasps again, and does what she's told. Beneath her she feels John shift and hears them kissing, soft damp sounds. John's hands tighten around her, and she moans at the shock of pleasure. She hears them stop, and freezes, but John just does it again. 

"Slowly, John. Like this." Sherlock's hand covers John's, presses his fingers and palm against her again and again. There's no pattern for her to follow, but she's moving anyway, her hips finding a rhythm of their own. Sherlock's hand moves, caresses her growing belly before pressing down on her pubic bone. It sends a jolt through her, electric, and she pushes against his hand, seeking more.

"That's it, Molly. Can you come like this? I think you can, now, all those hormones making you so greedy. Come like this, and then we'll fuck you. John first, his nice fat cock stretching you and filling you. Right here in his chair. He'll fuck another orgasm out of you, and then I'll carry you to our bed, suck his come from you."

She's keening, grinding down on his hand, and she can feel her orgasm building. Close, so close. He just keeps talking, hand firm above her clit. 

"I'll chase every last drop, lick you and suck you until you're clean. You'll be so sensitive, but you'll let me, Molly, won't you? You'll lie there and let me touch you and look at you, all pink and open for us. I'll fuck you too, roll you over and push in. In where John's been, where we've both been so many times, Molly."

She will, she always does. John pinches one nipple, sharp and sweet, and that does it. She slumps forward against him, her cunt clenching, and rides the waves of pleasure. John pets her hair, murmurs praise in her ear, as she shudders through it.

When she stills, he turns to Sherlock, kisses him short and dirty. "Did we ever thank Mycroft?" he asks. "Best wedding gift ever."

Molly smiles into his shoulder when Sherlock strokes her back and agrees. "Yes, she is isn't she?"

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/20063.html?thread=120982623
> 
> "Mycroft Holmes bought his brother the most expensive traditional wedding present for a homosexual couple: a slave girl to bear their children. He's found the perfect one, too. John likes Molly because of her sweet disposition, and Sherlock finds her useful because she studied pathology before a number of poor choices (including a bad boyfriend) forced her into slavery. Molly is a lovely addition to their bedroom set as well. John uses her to unwind when Sherlock is busy at his microscope, and Sherlock likes that she can't say no to his experiments. Her functioning uterus is just a bonus!"


End file.
